mihsignvisionfandomcom-20200214-history
Viasat Film Premiere
Viasat Film Premiere is Scandinavian movie television network owned by Nordic Entertainment Group. The channel broadcasts new and recently movies for all genres. History Viasat Film was started by Kinnevik on 27 August 1989 as TV1000, using one of the sixteen transponders on Astra 1A, the very first Astra satellite. In June 1991, TV1000 announced that they channel would merge with another pay movie channel called SF Succé. This gave the channel a content boost with several Swedish films. It also made TV1000 more able to compete with Filmnet which was the leading premium channel at the time. The merger took place on 1 September 1991. The name of the merged channel was initially announced to be TV1000 Succékanalen, but that never caught on. As TV1000 was much larger than SF Succé, Kinnevik would own 75 percent of the new channel, while SF Succé's owners only owned 25 percent. When Kinnevik spun off their media division into the Modern Times Group in 1997, TV1000 wasn't included. Kinnevik were eventually able to buy out the rest of the owners, and TV1000 became a part of MTG in 2000. In February 1995 a sister channel called TV1000 Cinema, or just Cinema, launched. Cable distributors were initially hesitant to offer the new channel, which led MTG to close down another channel called FilmMax in November 1995 and trying to replace it with Cinema. In 15 April 2000, when Viasat launched its digital platform, TV1000 and Cinema got two time-shift channels, each broadcasting the content with one- and two-hour delays. On 1 September 2004, TV1000 had a major overhaul. Cinema and three of the time-shift channels closed down and were replaced by four themed movie channels. The line-up would then be TV1000, TV1000 Plus One (one hour time-shift of TV1000), TV1000 Family, TV1000 Action, TV1000 Nordic and TV1000 Classic. In early 2008, TV1000 launched its first high-definition channel. It was called TV1000 HD and is a simulcast of the main TV1000 channel for the Nordic countries. On 16 February 2009, an eighth TV1000 channel, TV1000 Drama, is launched in Sweden, Denmark, Norway and Finland. At the same time, the other TV1000 channels had their logos replaced by a new design. The one-hour timeshift of the main TV1000 channel TV1000 Plus One was closed down on 1 August 2010. On 2 January 2012 it was announced that the TV1000 channels will be rebranded as Viasat Film starting from 3 March 2012 in the Nordic region. TV1000 is still available in Central Europe as TV1000 East. On April 23, 2014, changed Viasat in their lineup of movie channels, Viasat Film Nordic closed and was replaced by Viasat Film Comedy. The Nordic film will in future be included in the program on the other channels and Viasat Film Action and Viasat Film Classic was reduced transmission time and put forward only in the evening hours while closed to Viasat Film Drama HD. and Viasat Film Action HD began to simulcast with Nat Geo Wild HD in daytime on the Viasat satellite platform. 10 November 2015 changed Viasat back in their lineup of movie channels, Viasat Film Classic and Viasat Film Drama was closed down and replaced by Viasat Film Hits (Which will send new and classic film favorites) and Viasat Series (a pure series channel with both new and classic series), also was changed during the program on other channels, it returned to again show series and children's programs as they did in the 90s under the brand TV1000, Viasat Film Family withdrawn children's programs from Disney Junior daytime and Viasat Film Comedy began broadcasting classic comedy series in the daytime, also changed Viasat Film name to Viasat Film Premiere. In 2018, the TV department of MTG was splitted off into Nordic Entertainment Group. Rights * Columbia Pictures * Walt-Disney Pictures * Universal Studios * Lionsgate * Summit Entertainment * TriStar Pictures * Lantern Entertainment Logos TV1000 (1989-1991).png|First logo (1989-1991) TV1000 (1991-1995).png|Second logo (1991-1995) TV1000 (1995-2000).png|Third logo (1995-2000) TV1000 (2000-2004).png|Fourth logo (2000) TV1000 1 (2000-2004).png|Fifth logo (2000-2004) TV1000 (2006-2009).png|Sixth logo (2004-2009) TV1000 Plus One (2004-2009).png|Timeshift logo (2004-2009) TV1000 HD (2008-2009).png|HD logo (2008-2009) TV1000 (2010-2014).png|Seventh logo (2009-2012) TV1000 +1 (2009-2010).png|Timeshift logo (2009-2010) TV1000 HD (2009-2012).png|HD logo (2009-2012) Viasat Film (2012-.n.v.).png|Eighth logo (2012-2015) Viasat Film HD (2012-2015).png|HD logo (2012-2015) Viasat Film Premiere (2015-.n.v.).png|Current logo (2015-present) Viasat Film Premiere HD (2015-.n.v.).png|HD logo (2015-present) External links * Official website Category:Television channels in Sweden Category:Television channels in Norway Category:Television channels in Denmark Category:Nordic Entertainment Group Category:Launched in 1989 Category:Movie television channels Category:Sweden Category:Norway Category:Denmark